Lefty128k
Lefty is a notorious Sony fanboy that would rather die on the spot than watching his beloved company come to harm. Furthermore, he hates Nintendo with a passion. While this is a standard for any pony in Sony's stable, Lefty is distinguished in various ways. Most notably, his extreme hatred for the Wii U exceeds even that of ManjiMidou and MarkThePhoenix. It is rumored that the Wii U shot Lefty's dog, killed his family and burned down his house - or could Lefty perhaps just be a bitter hater with no other purpose in life? Furthermore, Lefty seems to suffer from an extreme case of stupidity. While rarely any Pony has ever reached a three-digit IQ number, Lefty struggles with even the most basic concepts. The burden of proof, the term "a few" and sales in general are concepts that fly so high over this drony's head that there is no chance that this drone will ever find work as something else than a janitor. Most hilariously, this user also doesn't know when to quit a losing fight: Lefty is known for dragging topics all the way to 500 posts, even if it started being an one-sided curbstomping right off the bat. Biography This troll's bridge is located at the Wii U board, where Lefty spends the time of his life desperately seeking attention with whiny topics that declare his butthurt to everyone frequenting the board. Lefty was spotted on the Vita board when he fled there after he couldn't bear the positivity on the Wii U board following the Nintendo Direct of December 2015. Lefty spawned another one of his infamous topics, baiting a Vita board regular and hoping for support on this board, only to get trashed spectacularly for over 400 consecutive posts. Post-Direct Meltdown Lefty's most famous contribution to the Vita board is a topic titled "Vita only sold "a few million" as of last summer. According to........" where he tried to attack Ooseye. What instilled this major occurrence of butthurt seemed to be a by-the-way quote of Ooseye on the Wii U board, where he claimed that the Vita only sold a few millions units. The Premise of this topic was Lefty trying to prove that this was not the case. This thinking completely ridiculous as "a few" isn't a clear quantifier, thus nobody took Lefty serious to begin with. Furthermore, the logic presented in the opening post was equally flawed and laughable, further adding to Lefty's massive failure. For instance, Lefty claims that the Vita selling 3m in Japan somehow leads to the Vita selling more than "a few millions" worldwide. Unfortunately, the pony could never come up with concrete sales numbers, turning him into the laughing stock of the entire board. The whole situation took a turn to the silly when Lefty started to ask Ooseye "for poof", not understanding that he made a claim that he wanted to proof himself, not Ooseye. This made it awfully clear that Lefty's intelligence couldn't hold a candle to that of a brick, a fact that was just further solidified when Lefty desperately tried to deflect any attempt to explain it to him by screaming and pointing at his opening post with his claim with the "a few" quantifier. Memorable Quotes "It's like if Ford invented a new car and a new energy source for it." Lefty128k defending Sony's scammy proprietary Vita memory cards, 100% serious "According to this user, OosontheLoose, only "a few million" Vita were sold worldwide by summer 2014. How can this be true if Sony sold over 3 million+ in Japan alone, by that time?" Lefty demonstrating his spectacular logic failures, cue a 200+ post topic ridiculing this hardcore pony "So what made you think that "a few million" Vita were all that got sold worldwide as of last summer, even though JP sold that much alone?" Lefty doesn't understand the concept of sales charts and fails to understand it despite numerous explanations "@Shiiru Who are you?" Lefty expanding his rage boner after getting destroyed by Shiiru "I think you're jealous. My topic gets more participation than yours." Lefty's take on why Shiiru is laughing at him "The topic isn't about what sold more. So maybe we should have a chat about your inability to read the OP." Lefty's goldfish-like attention span isn't doing him any favors "A few + more cannot = a few" A glance into Lefty's warped perception of mathematics and reality Posting Style * Has an unparalleled hate for the Wii U. Would kill himself to see the Wii U sell one unit less * Is obsessed with users that expose his nonsense and chases after them with a veritable rage boner * Massive Meltdowns: is outwitted within seconds and loses arguments in less that one page, but stays for a hilarious meltdown * Brick Joke: Is as stupid as he is angry. Will make sure that everyone knows about both of these properties * Preposterous Projections: Insults other users for not understanding his claims that don't even make any sense on a semantic level Category:Users Category:Trolls